New Spider Rider
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Summary is inside, I don't own Spider Riders, Harry Potter, or Digimon. Only my OCs.
1. New Earthan

**_Character Info  
_** **Adoptive Name: Elizabeth Ann Kanbara  
** **Biological Name: Elizabeth Ann Potter  
Alias: Shadow Kat  
** **Birthday: February 14, 1973  
Blood status: Pure-Blood  
** **Age: 15  
** **Gender: Female  
** **Species: ½ Feral and ½ Human  
** **Human Appearance:** A slender teenager with mid-back length thick purple hair, light tanned skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and brown eyes.  
 **Feral Appearance:** A slender adult with mid-back length thick purple hair, light tanned skin with three darker whisker-like markings on her cheeks, red eyes with black slits, and black fox-like ears and tail.  
 **Fox Appearance:** A female fox with purple fur and brown eyes.  
 **Home World:** Earth  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, and protective.  
 **Likes:** Peace, make new friends, Best friend(s): Azure, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, helping those in need, staying positive, light, darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out. **  
Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, pulling pranks, fixing machines, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places. **  
Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, helping others, and knows what's right and wrong. **  
Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language.  
 **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, and eidetic memory. **  
Weaknesses:** weak heart to tainted darkness, weak immune system, worries about family and friends. **  
**Father: Fleamont Potter †.  
Mother: Euphemia Potter (née Hoshi) †.  
Brother(s): James William Potter (older brother) †.  
Sister(s): Lily Potter (née Evans, sister-in-law) †.  
Aunt(s): Yuriko Kanbara (née Hoshi)  
Uncle(s): Hiroaki Kanbara  
Cousin(s): Takuya Kanbara. Shinya Kanbara.  
Grandfather(s): Henry Potter †. Zeke Hoshi †.  
Grandmother(s): Maddison Potter (née Dayna) †. Yuri Hoshi (née Skye) †.  
Nephew(s): Harry Potter  
 **Occupation:** DigiDestined of Balance. Keyblade Master. Huntress.  
 **Alignment:** Good  
 **Goal:** Figure out what the dreams and visions mean.  
Learn to control her powers  
Find Hunter  
 **Allies:** Azure, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Sorcermon, Cherubimon, family, Hunter Organization, Feral Pack.  
 **Enemies:** evil Digimon and Heartless  
 **Power(s):** Magical abilities, heal, seeing and hearing spirits, small control over light and darkness, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements.  
 **Nickname(s):** Eliza. Ann (Hunter's nickname).  
 **Weapon(s):** Hook swords  
 **Crest(s):** Balance  
 **Battle Spider:** Azure  
 **Human Spirit:** Angelmon  
 **Beast Spirit:** Volpemon  
 **Fusion Spirit:** Kitsunemon

 **Summary:** **When searching for her best friend,** **Elizabeth Potter** **fell into the Inner World. Hunter and the others then encounter a new enemy, what happens when a half Human and half Feral & Spider Riders meet? The battle for their lives begun.**

 _ **New Earthan**_

A slender teenager with mid-back length slightly spiky purple hair, light tanned skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and brown eyes was walking in a forest.

The girl's name is Elizabeth Ann Potter. Elizabeth's a special kid, she's a DigiDestined, her crest is Balance. Plus, she's also a Huntress. She left her hometown, Shibuya, in order to find her childhood crush/friend Hunter Steele. When she got word, that Hunter disappeared a year ago, she promised that she would go look for him. His grandfather would tell stories about another world called the Inner World.

"According to the copy of Grandpa Digger's journal that there should be a temple nearby." Elizabeth said reading the copy of the journal that Hunter's grandfather gave to her long ago.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Elizabeth: 5_**

 **Hunter's Grandfather: Elizabeth, this is a copy of my journal, if you ever need help, then follow this journal and you'll be safe. But don't tell anyone, only to anyone else you trust.**

 **"** **You can count on me Grandpa Digger!" five-year-old Elizabeth said to Hunter's grandfather.**

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"Here we are." Elizabeth said, standing in front of the temple.

"Are you sure that this is the right temple?" a voice asked from inside a strange bracelet on her left wrist.

The bracelet was silver with two strange white wrist wings… or legs on the side with a long metal bar that was holding a blue orb in the center. Along the bottom was a black rectangle.

"Yep I'm pretty sure, Azure." Elizabeth answered the voice, "It's the same temple that's in Grandpa Digger's journal."

Once Elizabeth go to the top of the temple, Elizabeth sense a strange energy from the temple. They slide into a hidden door and found the place almost trashed.

"Yep, Hunter's been here." Elizabeth said a sweat drop appears, "Huh?"

"What's up?" the voice asked again.

"I kinda remember what Grandpa Digger used to say to us." Elizabeth said to the voice, "He would always jump up and shout out _Arachna Power!_ "

Another door suddenly opens and Elizabeth yelped at the hidden door opening.

"Note to self, whenever I remember something, keep it to myself." Elizabeth muttered.

But the Warrior of Balance carry on and look inside saw strange symbols, on the wall.

 _Elizabeth's thoughts: These are Digi-Code! But what are Digi-Code doing here?_

An earthquake suddenly happened and thunder roared as lightning strikes. Soon the Warrior of Balance was swallowed by a strange white light. Everything around her went black.


	2. Old Friend

_**Old Friend**_

Warmth…

Wonderful warmth was all I could feel at first as I begun to wake up and started to nuzzle into the source of the warmth.

I fought the darkness against the heavy darkness that was weighing down my conscious. Struggling against it, I somehow managed to open my brown eyes slowly and see cloudy images. I blinked a few times before the figure defined itself and turned out that I was in a room, in a warm bed.

I slowly sat up, wondering how I got here. Then I gasped, making sure that my Manacle was still on me. Making a sigh of relief, my Manacle was still on my wrist.

"Azure, are you okay?" I asked my Battle Spider.

"I think so, what about you?" Azure asked me.

"I'm okay." I answered, "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." My Battle Spider answered me, "But be on your guard, you never know who these people are."

"Right." I said, getting out of bed.

I walked over to the door and looked around the hallway. It was huge, like we were in some kind of castle.

"Hello!" a young voice asked, frightening me.

Behind me was a girl just about 13 who has orange-peach colored hair and purple eyes.

"I see that you're awake." The young teen said cheerfully.

"Yes, thank you." I said politely, "Could you tell me where we are?"

"This is Arachna Castle." The girl replied, "I'm Princess Sparkle."

"Please to meet you." I smiled, "I'm Elizabeth Potter, but everyone calls me Eliza for short."

"Would you like to meet my friends and brother?" Sparkle asked me.

"Sure, seeing that I have no idea where I'm going." I answered, "So I'm going to take a guess that we're in the Inner World."

"Yep!" Princess Sparkle said, cheerfully.

We both walked into some kind of training room where there more people sitting around the table.

"Good morning! Sparkle said to the group of people.

"Morning, Princess Sparkle." A man with indigo hair greeted.

"H-H-Hello." I stuttered.

"I see that our guest is awake." Another man with dirty blonde with a tint of light orange and violet-lilac eyes said.

"A Manacle?" a blonde hair girl asked, seeing my Manacle.

Pretty soon, Princess Sparkle introduced me to everyone, along with their Battle Spiders.

"Morning…" a familiar sleepy voice said.

"Hey Hunter!" Magma said.

"Hunter David Steele!" I shouted, waking him completely.

"Ann, what are you doing here!?" Hunter asked, shocked.

"I came looking for you!" I answered with a growled, while Hunter cowered away form me.

"Hunter, do you know her?" Aqune asked.

"My name is Elizabeth Ann Potter, but everyone calls me Eliza. I'm a childhood friend of Hunter from the Outer World." I explained, "I was walking around a temple where Hunter was last seen at. Then I shout out _"Arachna Power!"_ , a door open, then a bright light appeared and the next thing we know it we're here."

"We?" a voice inside Hunter's Manacle said.

"That's Shadow, my Battle Spider." Hunter explained.

"Azure, Spider out!" I shouted as Azure appears out of my Manacle.

Azure is a giant blue spider with silver stripes, light blue eyes, a blue heart on each leg, and a yellow star on her shooters.

"Everyone, this is Azure." I introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone." Azure said politely.

"How long have you two been partners?" Shadow asked.

"For long as I can remember." I responded.

"That's amazing." Aqune exclaimed, surprised.

"How did you find me and the portal?" Hunter asked curious, "I was the only one who had Grandpa's journal."

"Your grandfather, gave me a copy of his journal." I quickly explained, "He knew that once I was old enough, I would go look for you."

"What about your aunt, uncle, and cousins?" Hunter asked me.

"They know that I was going to come look for you." I answered then growled, "But do you know how much you may us worry when you disappeared like that!?"

"Now, now, Eliza." Azure said to me, calmly, "You remember what happen last time you let your temper get a hold of you?"

"What happen?" Prince Lumen asked my Battle Spider.

"Let's just say that the boy hitting on me, was sent to a hospital with a broken rib, black eye, right leg broken, and left arm also broken." I enlighten, while the boys' faces went pale at the sight.

"Yeah, should warned you, never make Ann mad." Hunter warned his friends.

 **Normal POV**

After talking and eating breakfast, Corona, Aqune, and Princess Sparkle went to the market square, while Magma and Igneous went to go train. Prince Luman just went to go find a place to sleep. Meanwhile, Hunter and Elizabeth went to the courtyard to walk around and catch up on things.

"So, there was a war here?" Elizabeth asked, listening to Hunter's side of the story.

"Yeah, but it's over now and we're getting along with the Invectids." Hunter answered then blushes lightly, "But it's great to have a familiar face around."

"Yeah and I'm glad that I found you." Elizabeth replied, smiling.

The two look at each other and were almost about to kiss.

Until…

"Ahhhh!" two voices cried out.

Hearing the cries, both Hunter and Elizabeth stopped, and turned around.

"Magma?! Igneous?!" Hunter exclaimed then turns to Elizabeth, "Stay here!"

Hunter runs to the source of the yell and finds Magma and Igneous on the ground, though they didn't look like they were hurt seriously.

"What happen?" Hunter asked.

"Look!" Magma answered, getting up.

A short distance away stood a figure, in a shaped of a man on top of a spider. But the problem was, this figure was black like a shadow. It was as if it wasn't even a real person what so ever.

"Who and what is that?" Hunter wondered, hurrying closer to the figure, "What do you want?"

Once Hunter got a better view, his eyes widened. This was a shadow of a person… what was it?

 **Meanwhile…**

"Did you hear that?" Corona questioned.

"Yeah I did." Aqune replied, looking serious, then sees Elizabeth "Eliza, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, Hunter told me to wait here." Elizabeth replied, worry.

"Then, let's find out." Corona said. "Hopefully that it's nothing serious, but you should stay here, Sparkle."

"A-alright, then I'll get Lumen." the girl replied worriedly.

 **Back to Igneous, Magma, and Hunter…**

The figure carried a sword, which looked like it was also made from shadows. He ran towards Igneous, who was closest, swinging the blade brutally at him.

Startled as he was, Igneous still had the instinct to block the blow. Despite the appearance of his attacker, the sword still felt like a solid one, and clashed with Igneous's own weapon.

"I don't know what you are or what you want, but I will defeat you." Igneous spoke.

Putting enough power into his own attack, he forced the shadow to back away slightly.

"What's going on?!" Corona asked, as she, Elizabeth, and Aqune arrived.

Hunter turned his head with a worried look on his face.

"Careful, guys. Something just attacked us." Hunter warned the girls.

"Is that a Spider Rider?" Aqune asked.

"Not sure." Hunter said. "It doesn't seem to be human."

 _Elizabeth's thoughts: Hunter's right, he has no scent or a heartbeat. Could he be a Heartless?_

The shadow doesn't seem to be troubled when three more Riders, ran towards Hunter. He didn't look to care about Igneous anymore, not even Hunter. Once it made eye contact with Elizabeth, it made its charge towards her.

"ANN!" Hunter exclaimed, not expecting it to change targets that quick.

Yet, he supposed the shadow done the same before, when it was fighting Magma to Igneous.

Elizabeth holds her arms out as her hands begin to glow red. Along with her human ears turning into black fox ears and a tail growing out of her back. Even her brown turning blood-red and her pupils become thin, while the whisker-like marking on her cheeks become darker.

Suddenly a red crystal-like shield appears in front of her, bouncing the shadow attacker off. Hunter then got in front Elizabeth the moment the shield disappeared.

"Whatever you are, I'm not going to let you hurt anyone or Ann! Not while I'm here!" Hunter shouted, "Let's go, Shadow!"

"Right!" Shadow replied.

"I don't need the Oracle Keys to fight you!" Hunter decided.

Changing to offense, he and Shadow rammed at their opponent. The shadowy man pushed backwards, away from them.

"Huh?" Hunter asked, confused.

Hunter didn't the need to attack the shadow again. For the shadow dissolve before his eyes.

"Where did it go?" Magma asked.

Now, there wasn't a trace of their shadowy opponent.

"That was strange." Corona spoke, looking to her friends, hoping they were confused like she was.

"At least it's gone." Hunter said, "But, it must have attacked us for a reason. Just, why?"

Aqune looked down, troubled by this.

 _Aqune's thoughts: Is there a new enemy? Just when, everything was going well…_

Then, Lumen and Sparkle finally arrived.

"What's going on? Why does everyone look so serious?" Lumen spoke, starting to regret getting out of bed.

"Someone or something just attacked us." Hunter answered.

"Where are they now?" Lumen questioned, sighing.

Yep, this was obviously a mistake.

"They disappeared without a trace." Igneous answered.

"That's sure helpful." Lumen grumbled. "What do you think we propose we do now?"


End file.
